The Sea
by Techie.freq
Summary: Human mind is like a sea, Edward had said once. It has many colors and many flaws, and sometimes, totally unpredictable. O/S


**Warning: Read it at your own risk.**

Human mind is like a sea, Edward had said once. It has many colors and many flaws, and sometimes, totally unpredictable.

True that, Isabella Swan thought, else she wouldn't have been thinking about her soon to be ex-husband while being with Riley, the person for whom she had left Edward.

Isabella_ Swan_.

Yes, she would be Isabella Swan again in few days. That's what she wanted, right? Then she wouldn't have to feel the guilt of cheating.

"Oh God... Isabella, you're beautiful..." Riley breathed.

Both were very much alike, but so different at the same point. One loved her, but never learned to express it. The other probably didn't love her, but do know how to make her happy.

If Edward had learned to express his feelings and had found time for her, they wouldn't have been...

"Oh God... I'm about to..." she heard Riley again.

Had she made a correct decision? she asked herself again. This was what she wanted, right? To be with a person, who loves to praise her, who loves to appreciate her, who loves to spend time with her, who loves to...

Or she had made a mistake by leaving the person, who simply loved her.

She didn't have any answers, but knew one thing that probably it was too late to regret about the 'or' part.

Later, when Riley fell asleep, Isabella let her mind wader over the past events.

Edward Cullen and she were best friends forever and high-school sweethearts. Edward was never a man of words, and if she be honest with herself, Isabella had no problem with it initially. She loved the intelligent, silent, genius, loving Edward. She had loved his 'loving' side the most. She had thought she didn't care about anything else.

She was wrong.

A year after their wedding, Edward found himself so busy with his business to find a minute for his wife. And Isabella hated it. She craved for Edward's attention, but he never listened.

That's when Riley had entered in her life.

Riley Biers, a charming poet, who she had met in her best friend Alice's party. He had instantly written a poem for her on that day. He was so disappointed to find out that she was a married woman.

Isabella sighed.

She wished, she had never gone in that party and their affair wouldn't have started.

That,too, probably wouldn't have changed anything.

She and Edward were meant to be broken.

But why had she begun feeling that she was wrong all along?

Wish, she would have been mature.

Wish, she had handled it differently.

She couldn't understand why was she feeling like this today?

What had changed?

She wanted to convince herself that the sight of Victoria Denali having a lunch with Edward had nothing to do with her feelings.

She tried to convince herself that she was not feeling jealousy.

Which kind of person she was, she asked herself.

She was having an affair for past two months and she was getting jealous of her soon to be ex-husband?

He had every right to be with any woman he wanted.

He never was an unfaithful, unlike her.

She couldn't sleep for a single minute during that night.

When ray of the sun broke through the windows, she had made the decision.

She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't remember when was the last time she had acted rationally.

So, she told Riley about her decision, and he laughed out loud.

"So, you want to reconcile with your husband?" he asked.

"Yes." she said firmly.

"Then why are you telling me this, woman?" he laughed, "You can do anything you want. I won't consider it as a cheating. We're just fuck buddies, for fuck's sake. But are you sure he's gonna forgive you?"

She knew he was laughing at her, but she didn't care.

"This is the last time we're meeting today." she looked straight in his eyes.

"Sure." he shrugged his shoulder.

She didn't know what was she doing, on the other hand, she did know what she wanted.

She wanted to correct her mistakes.

She wanted her husband back.

She wanted her best friend back.

She wanted her lover back.

She wanted to forget about these past months.

She wanted to start a new life with Edward all over again.

But she knew that too, that nothing of these would happen.

_"I fucking hate cheaters, Isabella. You knew that. Then why? I said, Why?"_

Edward hated cheaters.

And she knew, she wouldn't be the exception.

But still, she wanted to try.

* * *

"I have begun to wonder if I ever knew you, Isabella." Edward said in disgusting voice.

"Please..." that's what she could say.

"So now, you wanted to be with me again, eh?" he smiled sarcastically, "Then what? In next two months, you'll again find a new guy, right?"

"No." she said through tear-stuck eyes. "I'm sorry... I would never forgive myself for this."

"Couldn't you have waited for me?" he barked and threw the glass on the floor, which thrashed into pieces, "I was working so hard for us. I wanted to make our future perfect. I had planned a perfect holiday for us. I was fucking idiot."

She had done this to him, she thought, as she brushed her tears.

Why was she expecting him to forgive her?

He had every right to hate her.

He would never forgive her.

Again, she was wrong.

He called her after a week and said he wanted to try.

He wanted to save their relationship.

Hence, after a month, they were in Hawaii today.

During the past month, they spent together as much time as possible.

Edward, even though Isabella told him not to think so, realized it was his fault,too.

They realized their love was still there.

They wanted to take a second chance at their love.

Their love was same, but not everything was same anymore.

Edward's family hated Isabella, but he said they would come along.

And Isabella had no option but to agree with him.

At least, she was slowly getting her Edward back, and she couldn't ask more.

"Edward no, we're going too deep." chuckled Isabella, as he took her deep in the sea in the early morning, when everyone was asleep probably. "You're crazy, hubby. It's so cold. God... Edward, why the hell did you want to come into the sea so early?"

"I loved you, Isabella." he looked into her eyes. "I loved you."

"_Loved?_" she breathed.

"Yes." his expressions changed, "I fucking loved you. But I fucking hate cheaters. I'm sorry."

Before she could respond, she found herself drowning.

Edward was pushing her hard. He fucking hated cheaters. He kept her pushing until he realized she was no longer responding.

Until she was dead.

Edward ran towards the shore.

"Somebody save my wife..." he screamed, "Please... Somebody save her. I told her not to go so deep. Please..." he screamed.

Everyone had thought it was an accident.

Everyone pitied for him.

Nobody was the witness, except_ the sea._

He began his normal routine again.

He wanted to live with a peace, but couldn't.

Isabella's face never left him.

Neither when he was awake, nor when he was asleep.

Everyday of the next month was same for him.

Tonight, he was on the same beach.

He smiled as he heard Isabella's voice again.

She was calling him from the sea.

"Come to me, Edward... I love you. Come to me. I forgive you, Edward. Come to me... I want to be with you."

He began walking towards the sea.

His Isabella was calling him.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too. I'm coming..." he smiled.

In next few hours, the news took the world by storm.

_"Edward Cullen found dead in Hawaii."_

**A/N: So, a very short story, which I had written this a long time ago, but never found the guts to post.**

**But today, I'm in a mood to hear negative criticism. So... bring it on. Lol!**


End file.
